This Semester: Lauste
Try to group-together students who are in the same class, for simplicity's sake. Find the list of classes themselves, here . NONMAGICAL CLASSES Anatomy - Taught by Hanen Angam Students: Lagriffe, Lister Advanced Anatomy - Taught by Hanen Angam Students: Beckwyn Algebra - Taught by ___ Students: Estelle, Terry Astronomy - Taught by Robert Mytlett. Students: Lyza, Sindar, Panif, BC Jack Common Law - Taught by ___ Students: Sandro, Astra, Cecil Cooking - Taught by Filo Fadjusen. Students: Minette, Aisha, Omuro, Paskal Economics - Taught by Anzia Cobin Students: Bantin, Benedict, Ruigin, Sandro Etiquette - Taught by Orvil Timalt. Students: Sindar, Benedict, Murl, Nobre, Omuro, Lagriffe, Rhialla, Astra, Fanil Ethics - Taught by Alza Allafaye' '''Students: Mari, Redlocke, Valgo, Sandro, Astra, Alan Herbalism - Taught by ''Orim Wintergreen Students: Mari, Lazaro, Estelle, Seryl History of Magic - Taught by Anzia Cobin Students: Ginelle, Harfrid Realm Studies - Taught by ___ Students: Tarah, Ludia, Rani, The Phatness Scrivening - Taught by Rando Bellac. ''Students: Seryl World Cultures - Taught by ''Davor Students: Victol, Redlocke, Fanil World History - Taught by Juliano GuDalle Students: Corentin, Valgo, Shivar, Alan Theoretical Magic - Taught by Robert Mytlett Students: Tarah COMBAT CLASSES Battle Magic - Taught by Ko-Alis Students: Harfrid, The Phatness, Defensive Magic - Taught by ___ Students: Kalah, Ginelle, Pashwar, Corentin Dueling - Taught by Sig. Students: Lyza, Ruigin, Nobre Mage-Knight Training Intro - Taught by Calvin Mitchum. Students: BC Jack, Marin Mage-Knight Training Junior - Taught by Calvin Mitchum. Students: Mage-Knight Training Adept - Taught by Calvin Mitchum. Students: Mage-Knight Training Final - Taught by Calvin Mitchum '' Students: Belug, Seryl, Kino, Corentin, Cecil Aerocombat - Taught by ''Sig Student: Kino INTRODUCTORY CLASSES Intro to Natural Magic - Taught by Ardiniela Students: Lyza, Alan, Leshanna, Shivar Intro to Magic - Taught by Janice Emerette Students: Imhoneferi, Chitarra, Rani, Astra, Lagriffe, Omuro, Nobre Intro to Magic - Taught by Lucia Jasmiter Students: Benedict, Estelle, Bunch of Marissians Intro to Magic - Taught by Valdo Emerette ''Students: Bunch of Marissians Intro to The Elements - Taught by ''Janice Emerette '' Students: Alan, Nikolai, Milly, Miro Intro to the Elements - Taught by ''Sinna Ponsil ''Students: Uriah, Terry Intro to Summoning - Taught by ___. Students: Uriah, Bantin, Finster Intro to Divination - Taught by ''Charlotte Lunea Students: Miro MAGIC CLASSES Musica Magica - Taught by Octavio Galliard '' Students: Rhialla, Chitarra Implement Crafting - Taught by ''Lazam Hotfoot Students: Kalah, Nikolai, Erig Alchemy - Taught by Orim Wintergreen Students: Aisha, Ludia, Kaelin, Beckwyn, Redlocke Illusions - Taught by Lucia Jasmiter Students: Uriah Cryomancy - Taught by Rafil Frostscepter Students: Victol Electromancy - Taught by Amdhi Students: Geomancy - Taught by Ko-Alis Students: Omuro, Belug Hydromancy - Taught by Antivar Foril Students: Nobre Kinetomancy - Taught by Ko-Alis Students: Kino Pyromancy - Taught by Lansil Pyrintia Students: Sindar, Fanil Sciomancy - Taught by Camille Skylark '' Students: Finster, Cecil Spectromancy - Taught by ''Marius Shadereach Students: Rhialla Zephyromancy - Taught by Amdhi Students: Ruigin, Shivar Magical Creature Studies - Taught by Eina Thirio Students: Belug, Milly, Paskal, Cecil Druidry - Taught by Little-Root Students: White Magic - Taught by Jonn Baruk Students: Minette Shamanism - Taught by Gogmurch Students: Pashwar, Lazaro Shapeshifting - Taught by Finan Highhill Students: Mari Runes - Taught by Filo Fadjusen Students: LANGUAGES Common - Taught by Students: Leshanna, Rani Elvish - Taught by Ma'sol Students: Orcish - Taught by Davor Students: Harfrid, Terry, Finster Goblinese - Taught by Gogmurch Students: Lizardtongue - Taught by Golin Students: Peter Dwarvish - Taught by Filo Fadjusen Students: Mari SPECIAL Expedition to Krak-Lug - Overseen by Magister Corvin Westin with assistance from Adjuncts Mirlee Sparkletree ''and ''Stasi Sebring Students: Timon, Candice, Cliven, Amelia, Basil Security Detail: Wild Wolf, Mikal Rance, Garret Pyrintia, and Nolla Hann.